


[Podfic] Blue My Mind

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Polish, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010





	[Podfic] Blue My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642526) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?yvyky095cs9fw6c) | **Size:** 10.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:54
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?zxlb63ieb4nf0b1) | **Size:** 9.97 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:54

## Reader's Notes

A big hug to Impertinence for being my beta and cheerleader throughout the entire process. She is the gravy to my biscuits and this podfic wouldn't be possible without her.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
